


Soft Intercourse from Soul to Soul

by s0ftboiwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Fusion, Angst, East Coast to West Coast, Growing Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Model!Renjun, New Year's Eve, Nostalgia, Pain, Photographer!Jaemin, Smut, Summer Romance, Time Skips, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftboiwrites/pseuds/s0ftboiwrites
Summary: Na Jaemin meets Huang Renjun in the Winter of 2005. Before that, Fall of 2002. Before that, Spring of 1999. Na Jaemin meets Huang Renjun again in the Summer of 1998.Alternatively, a six-act story about falling in love and memories. With pain and regret in between.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Soft Intercourse from Soul to Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this for my creative block and as an outline for a screenplay im writing. also if anyone wants to proofread this feel free to do so bc my english vocab is gettin rusty alr n i need help <3333
> 
> also title is based on a line from eloisa to abelard by alexander pope

**December 31, 2005**

**New Year's Eve**

Na Jaemin likes New York City, even though he doesn't know why. There's something about the buzzing streets filled with lights and people all day and night that gives Jaemin something to always look forward to. Or maybe because only after a few years graduating from NYU and relocating to the East Coast for his photography project made him bittersweet with nostalgia.

California is much different compared to New York. It's in a permanent state of summer and youth, while New York reminds Jaemin of all the coldness of winter he had to endure all alone. Still, the city is a nice change from his busy schedule in San Francisco, and a breather from his commitments. 

Even though it's only temporary, Jaemin will take it.

He remembers the time he usually spent getting drunk in bars and parties and the chaos that comes after waking up late for his classes. Also those times where he just fucks around every hole he could stick his dick into. And when he got arrested for being Asian. Fun times, indeed.

But right now, in the middle of this wild party one of his former colleagues is throwing, Jaemin thinks he isn't having a fun time with all the celebration going around him. He feels a bit claustrophobic, the people having the time of their lives seem like they are purposely invading Jaemin's personal space. New York is a familiar place, but something beyond nostalgia and sentimentality sinks inside of him. 

He doesn't really know what, but he seems like he can't shake the feeling of something he just remembered but quickly forgot. 

Sighing, he begins to chug down the whiskey he's been ignoring for some time now, evident with the ice already melting, as he scans the room full of people waiting for midnight. It's an absolute mess of people dancing and smoking and drinking and everything in between Jaemin cannot comprehend with his tipsy mind.

His gaze lands upon a small figure seated four stools away from him, quite an eye-catching individual, with his bright neon orange coat that glows under the dancing lights and disorienting sea of people. Jaemin finds him ethereal, amidst the chaos around him.

This stranger seems like he was born to stand out among the crowd, and even without the blinding color of his coat, his angelic face will definitely command your attention. In Jaemin's words, this stranger's got a _fuckable_ face.

As if on cue, the said stranger caught him staring and it's a bit too late for Jaemin to look away so instead of making it weird, he decides it would be good to smile charmingly. And so he did.

The stranger, obviously charmed by his endearing smile, beams back at him before raising his own glass. Jaemin definitely sees how unabashedly attractive this stranger is, and so he thought it would be polite to buy him a drink. Or maybe this is his way of flirting, but what that stranger doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

"Mister, give that small piece of sexy over there a glass of margarita, will you?" Jaemin says, gulping the last of his whiskey before taking another look to the stranger who is currently staring at him. Again, Jaemin smiles at him as he stands up from his seat to get some fresh air. In his peripheral vision, he sees the bartender giving the drink towards the fine specimen of a stranger as he opens the back door that leads to a balcony, ignoring the pair of eyes staring at him.

Stepping outside, Jaemin inhales the cold air New York has to offer. The night breeze makes Jaemin shiver on his boots, even though he's wearing a thick leather jacket. The air is thick with the smell of gunpowder, but the wonderful dancing fireworks lighting up the sky makes him calm and at peace. Kinda different from what he's grown accustomed to living in San Francisco for about a year, but still feels strangely familiar with.

Below him, the streets are littered with different people; some rushing to go home, some on the way to some place to get shit-faced, and some just partying on the streets. This is what Jaemin likes about the city that never sleeps, it doesn't sleep not only because people living here are restless, but the streets show you fractions of different lives co-existing in harmony.

His thoughts are disturbed when suddenly, the door opens with the stranger he's been ogling a while ago, staring back at him. "Hey, there," Holding the glass Jaemin graciously bought for him, the stranger smiles at him. 

Jaemin quickly beams back, albeit too shy, replies, "Hi. Hey. Hi." This earns a laugh from the stranger, whom Jaemin notices, is a whole head smaller than him. He _almost_ coos. 

The stranger, who seems a bit tipsy as him, points at the space beside him. "Can I…?" Jaemin doesn't think for a second before nodding like big dumb dog. This, again, earns a quick smile from the smaller who danced his way towards Jaemin.

With the stranger by his side, Jaemin could definitely say this man is one of the most attractive persons he's ever seen in his life. His hair is dyed silver, which looks amazing especially under the moonlight and styled a bit messily, the bangs covering his forehead. 

He's breathtakingly beautiful, Jaemin thinks. Or says, because he really just said that out loud which earned another smile from the stranger. He notes how more beautiful this stranger could be with that smile. It's adorable _yet_ seductive.

"Well, stranger, you made me laugh more than I've ever did this year," The stranger says, extending his hand. "Huang Renjun."

This makes Jaemin flustered, which is so so uncharacteristically him, considering he's known to be a big flirt. "What?"

The beautiful stranger smiles at him more, grabbing Jaemin's hand into handshake. "Huang Renjun. Is my name."

Huang Renjun is a pretty name. That's Jaemin's first observation. Second, that name sure sounds familiar. Third, Renjun's hands are the softest thing he's ever held in the whole world. If only he could hold it forever.

But this isn't some sappy teen fiction, and Huang Renjun takes his hand back. "How about you, stranger? Got a name?"

Despite the embarrassment he's feeling and the weird sense of _something_ in his veins, Jaemin decides to be polite. Smiling back, he introduces himself. "I'm Na Jaemin, 24 years old, if you're interested because I definitely am."

Two can play this game, he thinks. Jaemin is usually bold to initiate the first move but since Huang Renjun is _someone_ unusual, Jaemin thinks it ain't a bad thing to just finish what Renjun has started.

"My, my, 24 years old? Too young for me, baby." Renjun makes a show of walking away but Jaemin quickly takes a hold on his wrist. Ignoring the endearment, he stops this mysterious yet comforting stranger. "No, no, this is fun. How old are you, anyway? You look like you're barely 18."

Renjun scoffs. "Wow, really? Just because I'm 5'7 doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. I'm 26, Mr. Na," He says with a scowl on his face, although there's no real bite in his voice.

"There's barely no difference at all! Just a few months!" Jaemin says loudly, as the music behind the door has been increased to welcome the near end of 2005. Renjun definitely is one 5'7 of surprises, unpredictable, and something awfully _familiar_.

Renjun takes back his space next to Jaemin as he beams at the younger. "Wait, you look _familiar_. Do I know you?"

Huh, so he feels it too. "I know, I think you're a bit familiar too!" Jaemin answers, excitement evident in his voice. 

What a coincidence, right? Jaemin swears he has seen that face somewhere, because he won't definitely forget that pretty face Renjun has.

"Well, I've been a barista to Coffee Friends in Brooklyn, for like, three years now?" Renjun says with an equal, if not more, enthusiasm. "What? Dude, get out! I've been hanging out there when I had my apartment around the corner!"

Jaemin couldn't believe the odds of meeting Renjun. Coffee Friends is usually where Jaemin gets his unholy intake of caffeine and the fact that this gorgeous being beside him is a barista working there feels like a fever dream. 

Really, what a coincidence. 

Renjun is obviously elated by this, giving Jaemin a weak punch by the shoulder as he laughs. "No way! I've seen you, man! For real!"

"Yeah, I think I remember now…" Lie. Jaemin has seen Renjun somewhere, but it ain't from Coffee Friends. He's got a remarkable face, so Jaemin knows he's seen him or caught a glimpse of him in something. "Hold on, hold on, I think I've seen you somewhere too. I swear like…"

"Well, I used to do modeling from Guess Jeans and other brands," Renjun says, throwing the empty glass below the street with a laugh, as he poses attractively. "Used to do shit like this. Look,"

Renjun gives him another pose. Then another. Then another. That Jaemin is deeply disappointed in why he decided to leave his camera behind in the possession of his assistant who is currently somewhere inside. But it doesn't matter, Renjun is breathtaking, even without the studio lights and the Guess Jeans he's been modeling for.

Jaemin thinks Renjun is absolutely _ethereal_. Above them, the sounds of fireworks exploding and coloring the night sky makes Jaemin more brave, or at least he could blame the alcohol for that. With Renjun preoccupied with gearing up for another pose, Jaemin takes his chance.

He kisses Renjun under the fireworks. The sounds of honking and people cheering are all over the place, but the saccharine taste of Renjun's lips makes Jaemin wanting more.

But the moment's gone and Renjun backs down, staring at him with big eyes. "Did you just…?"

Jaemin suddenly feels a wave of embarrassment and disgust. He didn't even know if Renjun swings _that_ way, and kissing him without consent is a mistake on its own. "I… I… I'm sorry… I didn't…" He stammers while looking at his feet, unabashedly humiliated.

He stares again at Renjun when he hears the latter violently laughing. God help him, this stranger could kill him right away and Jaemin would still find him cute.

Jaemin can still hear the sounds of laughter inside, and he kinda wishes he didn't put himself in this humiliating situation and just drank to his heart's content. Renjun's laughter dies down as he coughs out the remains of that good ol' happiness. "Oh, boy, you are something, Na Jaemin,"

What does that mean, Jaemin thinks. But he has no time to revel in embarrassment when Renjun cups his hands to Jaemin's cheeks as he minimizes the space between them. 

With Renjun tiptoeing to match his height, Jaemin could feel heat radiating off of the older's body. Renjun stares at him with passion, as he moves his face closer towards Jaemin's. 

"You know, all you have to do is ask." Renjun says, as he pulls Jaemin to a kiss. This ignites something inside of him, hot, and searing as he wraps his arms around Renjun's lithe waist.

Jaemin feels it again. 

Awfully _familiar._


End file.
